La roca de Khyber
Escribe el primer párrafo de tu episodio aquí. Trama ben va a alta velocidad en el dx mark 10 mientras unos lasers lo atacan, Ben gira en una curva pero casi choca luego acelera aun mas y rompe unas tablas en una pared Ben: seguro que es por aqui? Rook: (telefono de ben) a t dije que..si apresurate antes de que t atrapen Ben: ok...es mas facil decirlo Ben acelera y se ve una cosa gigante atras de el Ben: no puede ser esta cosa no se rinde? El dx mark10 sale de el tunel a unas vias de tren Ben: todo el auto se me esta ensuciando Ben ve una luz e intenta salir de el DX mark pero la puerta se queda trabada luego ben le da una patada y salta de el auto y un tren se lleva al DX mark 10 ben: mi auto!!..tal vez kev me aga otro Ben sigue caminando y ve su insignia de plomeros un mapa y un punto rojo a 50 metros de el Ben: ok estoy un poco cerca (camina) Ben llega a unas hojas pegadas de la pared y al quitarlas se ve pueblo bajo Ben: (ve a insignia) ok....(entra a pueblo bajo) Ben camina en pueblo bajo viendo a su alrededor como si quiziera encontrar a alguien luego ve la insignia qe comienza a hacer un ruidito Ben: ok estas muy cerca.. (xlr8) te atrapare (corre) Xlr8 corre hasta llegar a una parte de pueblo bajo que estaba oscura y abandonada y ve un color rojo que titileaXlr8 se mueve poco a poco y ve a khyber en su escondite afilando un cuchillo Khyber: tennyson...te prometo que algun dia seras mi trofeo....grr por tu culpa vivo aqui!!!.tenia una nave era conocido como el mejor cazador de el universo..pero por tu culpa perdi ese titulo Archivo:Khyber_UE.png Khyber lanza el cuchillo hacia una foto de ben luego camina hacia panuncian y lo comienza a cariciar Panuncian: (huele a ben) grrrr Khyber: que sucede amigo?? Panuncian: (se levanta) grrrrrr Khyber: ese olor....huele a...tennyson Khyber ve a xlr8 en la ventana y agarra un cuchillo (silva) Xlr8: ya me vio (intenta correr) Tyranopede rompe la pared y le lanza telaraña o moco..lo que sea haciendo que se quede pegado de el pabimento Khyber: entonces tennyson..que quieres? Xlr8: tgo entendido que as estado robando tecnologia de plomeros....te e venido a detener Khyber: di tus ultimas palabras trofeo Xlr8: es hora de ser heroe (rath) Rath se libera y golpea a khyber en la cara (se ve a estilo comic) luego una patada y por ultimo le destrye el Nemetrix a tyranopede Rath: listo se termino (se destrasnforma) rook ya todo esta listo...khyber y su nemetrix an sido derrotados Rook (telefono): ok ya te puedes ir..iran plomeros a escoltarlo proximamente Ben: ok.. (se va) Ben deja caer algo que tenia en el bolsillo y khyber lo agarra Khyber: qu es esto?..un mapa (lo ve) la roca rival..esto me alludaria mucho..panuncian ven tenemos que buscar una roca (se va) Panuncian agarra la base de el nemetrix de el suelo y persigue a khyber ""Intro"" Ben lelga a la estacion de los plomeros (max's plumber) y activa el ascensor y baja y ve a bukick y driba Ben: bluckick y driba se ven tan inteligentes Blukick: si... Driba: y tu te ves tan humno como siempre Ben: lo devo tomar como un cumplido? (ve un circulo verede) huu chicle (lo agarra y se lo mete a la boca) este chicle..esta amargo Blucik: no es chicle Driba: es un nuecleo nuevo para el omnitrix Ben: (lo escupe) con razon sabe asi Driba: quien es el genio ahora? Ben: como sea (se va) Ben entra a una habitacion donde estaba rook con un yeso en el brazo conectado a una maquina Ben: como estas socio? Rook: enserio?...malware clono la proto herramienta y me disparo hace 2 semanas..como crees que estoy? Ben: eso es sarcasmo...pero mira (saca sopa) Rook: (la huele) aaa igual a la sopa de mi mama (la prueba) y sabe igual Ben: es sopa de tu mama Rook: como la conseguistes? Ben: me iva a transformar en frio para ir a por comida china pero ya que malware daño el omnitrix me transforme en jetray y fui a revoona..dure 2 segundos en ir..5 minutos para la sopa y 2 segundos para volver Rook: gracias socio Ben: si..puedo probar? (suena su insignia)(la saca) Insignia de plomero: llamada entrante.. Ben: A ceptado iNSIGNIA DE PLOMERO: (holograma de el abuelo max) ben..estare fuera de la tierra unos dias...te quiero tanto a ti como a tu prima y se que pasamos momentos juntos pero...solo quiero decite que alguien a entrado a los templos rivales..averigua quien es y..detenlo me tengo que ir (se corta) Ben: (se le sale una lagrima) Rook: ben, estas bien? Ben: si, are lo que me dijo (se va) templos rivales 7 horas despues e.e Ben: si que me tarde....uff ahora si es un templo deve aver muchas trampas..pero ya que estamos afuera Ben da un paso y toca un cable y las estatuas se rompen y salen cosas parecidas a ninjas/indigenas ben: ninjas..(shockzcuath) ya e luchado con ustedes antes los seis ninjas sacan armas ninja 1: (katana) ninja 2:(estrellas ninja) ninja 3:(esfera picuda) ninja 4:(nunchucks) ninja 5:(kunai) ninja 6:(guadaña)(no es muy ninja que digamos e.e) shockzcuath: bueno esto es diferente Archivo:Shoczcuath_UE.png el ninja 6 le lanza un guadañazo a shockcuath pero este salta y hace que sus manos se llenen de electrizidad Shockzcuath: quien viene? (dispara al ninja 1) el ninja 1 usa la katana para cortar el rayo y corre hacia shockzcuath luego el ninja 3 le lanza la esfera picuda pero shockzcuath agarra la cadena y lo electrocuta Shoczcuath: son buenos (lanza al ninja 3 al 1) (lol) el ninja 5 cae encima de shoczcuath e intenta golpearlo pero shoczcuath lo lanza al suelo y llena su pie de electtrizidad y le aplasta la cara (sin sangre en ninja era de roca e.e) Shoczcuath: dos menos (1 y 5) faltan 4 el ninja 3 enreda con la bola picuda a shoczcuath y el 4 le da con los nunchuks lanzandolo al suelo luego el ninja 2 se sube a chockzcuath Ninja 2:??????????????????? (como quieres morir hombre amarillo??) Shockzcuath: o t entiendo viejo pero no acepto pasajeros (rayo de la boca) el rayo le golpea la cara al ninja causando que explote (de nuevo..son de piedra e.e) y cae con la cabeza evaporisada al suelo Shoczcuath: me pase un poco (se libera)(se levanta) quien sigue? ninja 1,4 y 6: (bomba de humo) Shoczcuath: esto se a puesto intenso..no veo donde estan..nada que un poco de electrizidad no arregle (manos llenas de electrizidad) sonido: ti...ti...tiu bateria de ZTE descargado Shoczcuath: (inglip) estupido telefono!! la camara enfoca la esplada de shoczcuath y se ve a uno de los nijas corriendo hacia el NInja: (se acerca)(salta) se ve a estilo comic: Shoczcuath: (puño electrico)(votea rapido)(golpea a el ninja) deja de verse a estilo comic: Shoczcuath: me querias atacar por la espapda? (ve la esfera picuda) tu eres el ninja 3? ninja 6: te equivocas soy el ninja 6 cambiamos de armas por lo que el 3 ahora es el seis y yo soy el 3 y el 4 quedo forever alone Shoczcuath: com oes que hablas español Ninja 6: es una serie de TV por dios X_X Shoczcuath: serie de tv?..el golpe lo afecto omnitrix: ahora si me descargo..ti..ti..ti..ti...tiu (se destransforma) Ben: ahora habla? el nija 4 que era el ninja 4 sale de las sombras con el ninja 3 que ahora era el 6 pero se descubre que el cuatro y el 3 cambiaron de armas por lo que el 4 ahora era el 1 y el 3 era el 4 (xD) Ben: ::fuuu:: muchos cambios!! ninja 1: estas perdido ninja 4: que aras? ben: eee bueno.... el ninja 1 corre hacia ben para asesinarlo pero ben activa un codigo en el Ultimatrix y activa su patineta alienigena Ben: (agarra la patineta)(le da al ninja) woo ho (se monta) que aran ahora? (se va volando) Ninja 4:(le lanza los nunchucks a la cabeza a ben y este se cae) Ben: auch Ben intenta precionar el omnitrix pero el ninja le pisa la muñeca Ninja: tus ultimas palabras Ben: mira hacia atras Ninja: no caere en eso Ben: (le da una patada) ben le da la patada y lo lanza Ben: (rath!!!)(golpea al ninja)(salta y se transforma en humungosaurio) humungosaurio aplasta las piernas de el ninja (era de roca e.e(el ninja xD)) luego lo levanta y lanza hacia las nubes Humngosaurio: (se destransforma) ok ahora tgo que entrar al templo (voltea) las puertas de el templo se cierran Ben: pelear,pelear y pelear para que se cierren las puertas??? (ve el templo)(suspira) la escena cambia a ben como the worsth escalando afuera de el templo Worsth: (suspiro)(suspiro) esto es muy alto worsth sube un poco mas y llega a la primera planta de la piramide Worsth: (se destransforma)estoy arto de sto (se levanta)(cuatro-brazos)(empuja una roca) Cuatro brazos ok esta es la entrada (entra) Archivo:Cuatro_brazos_UE.png Cuatrobrazos cae dentro y ve a un hombre Hombre: ahhhh!! no me golpees!! Cuatro brazos: por que lo aria? Hombre: eres alto...rojo...fuerte..y tienes 4 brazos Cuatro brazos: ok pero soy ben tennyson un humano hombre: si..y yo soy una hada que cumple deseos Cuatro brazos: -_- lo que digas..y cuanto llevas aqui? Hombre: no mucho....espera...seguimos en 2010? Cuatro brazos: viejo llevas aqui 4 años O_O como as sobrevivido? Hombre: aunq no llo creas las cucarachas..hormigas y 100 pies son deliciosos Cuatro brazos: no temais!!!...yo te sacare Hombre: genial (se levanta) mi nombre es Jalinstan Cuatro brazos: hainstan? Jalinstan: no hainstain...jalinstan cuatro brazos: que se acabaron los nombres en el diccionario? Jalinstan: se acabaron los brazos en la fabrica? Cuatro brazos: (se destransforma) dushe... (levanta a jalinstan) Jalinstan: te prometo que si me sacas de aqui usare mi talento con las maquinas para aser armas y cosas para ti Cuatro brazos: lo que digas (lo carga) (ve un camino) Jalinstan: no,no,no ten cuidado...se rompe a penas lo tocas Cuatro brazos: es hora de xlr8 (jurrigs) queria algo rapido...veloz no en la construccion y destruccion Jalinstan: que ara el enano ahora? Jurriigs: oye a quien llamas enano!!...tu solo sigueme y rapido Jurirrigs da un pazo y el camino se comienza a romper Juryrrigs: apresurate!! jalinstan y juririggs corren rapido mientras jurirrigs agarra tantos escombros como puede y arma el camino a su paso Jurirrigs: aaa no quedan mas escombros!! Jalinstan: entonces..(ve a jurirrigs) vamos a caer!! Jurirrigs: no, agarrese es hora de un alien acautico!!! (cambia a artickguana) Artickguana: (cae) wooooooo (lanza hielo a el agua y comienza a surfear) Archivo:Artickguana_UE.png Jalinstan: genial pero oye no tienes otra forma que no sea mounstro? Artickguana: se paciente el tiempollegara para destransformarse Artickguana esquiva una roca luego salta y esquiva otra y comienza avolar impulsandose con hielo Jalinstan: oye que hace eso? (ve el omnitrix)(lo toca) el omnitrix destransforma a Artickguana y ven se comienza a deslizar por el hielo hasta caer al agua Ben: (glup)(glup)(ayu...da) Ben intenta salir pero Jalinstan le agarra los pies desesperado para poder salir tambien luego ben activa el omnitrix y se transforma en amenaza acuatica y salen Amenaza acuatica: yo queria a acuatico..pero creo que ais esta bien...por que hizistes eso??!! Jalinstan: queria ver de que se trataba..pero beo que era mala idea...por que no te quedastes en tu forma humana? Aemnaza acuatica: por que si no hubiera muerto ahogado..y tu tambien Jalinstan: si lo que digas (ve un cliche)(ve una roca) presame eso (le agarra la mano) jalinstan comienza a hacer cosas muy rapido con la mano de amenaza acuatica y al terminar este tiene un arma en su brazo Amenaza acuatica: que es esto? Jalinstan: un propulsor Amenaza acuatica: ok Jalinstan lo podras controlar desde adentro de tu mano para impulsarnos al aire y asi poder -Amenaza acuatica agarra a jalinstan y lanza un chorro de agua que el propulsor mejora y salen volando Jalinstan: ho puedes hacer eso Amenaza acuatica: (Aterriza) y dime que sabes sobre el sujeto que entro hace 6 horas? Jalinstan: te equivocas no a entrado nadie aqui Amenaza acuatica: entonces....la alrma Jalinstan: alarma?..jajaja no hay ninguna alarma no a entrado andie..yo e estado solo por 4 años Amenaza acuatica: -_- entonces todo fue un error..vine aca para nada..me voy >:( Jalinstan: na,na nunca podras salir Amenaza acuatica: por? Jalinstan: este templo es parte laberinto..no pude salir yo en 4 años y podras tu?..estas bromeando ¿no? Amenaza acuatica: no...se que es posible solo nesecito..nesecito....ya s..sigamos (corre) Jalinstan: (lo sigue) adonde vamos? Amenaza acuatica: si llegamos a lo mas alto podre romper el techo para salir (salta)(se impulsa con agua para volar) salta encima de mi!! Jalinstan: (se monta) ok y que aras para llegar¿? Amenaza acuatica: muy facil (se impulsa) Amenaza acuatica rompe una pared de roca y sigue luego de el suelo salen unos mutantes/momias Amenaza acautica: todo aqui debe ser hibrido? Jalinstan: te recomiendo correr estos mutantes son apruba de todo menos ami kong fo Amenaza acuatica: que no es kung fu? Jalinstan: eso jalinstan le da una patada a uno pero no le sucede nada luego el mutante se enfurece y grita Jalinstan: corre!! Amenaza acuatica: (latigo de agua)(ataca al mutante) Mutante: (agarra el latigo) el agua se hace roca y luego se parte Amenaza acuatica: O-O Amenaza acuatica salta da la vuelta en el aire y le lanza chorros de agua a los mutantes mandandolos contra la pared Amenaza acuatica: sigueme...es hora de ser (salta) un alien xlr8 (cambia a tortutornado) dije xlr8 no tortutornado..espero qeu sirva (salta) tortutornado comienza a volar impulsando aire y jalinstan se mona encima de el luego los mutantes le comienzan a disparar Tortutornado: por que hay mutantes aqui? (esquivando los lasers) jalinstan: enrealidad no son mutantes es una especie alienigena antigua veras estos templos los crearon los ptsurulins una antigua especie en paz para proteger la roca rival de los caza recompensas SixSix SevenSeven Eigtheigth y twotwo quienes la querian para conquistar el universo pusieron muchas trampas que los caza recompensas no pudieran pasar los ninjas y los mutantes por asi decirlo son una de ellas Tortutornado: sabes mucho de esa historia...por que? Jalinstan: bueno al estar encerrado en este templo 4 años y saber leer geroglificos (o como se llamen e.e xD) pude hacer muchas cosas Tortutornado: y como derrotastes a los mutantes? Jalinstan: nunca dije que los derrote.....solo huia de ellos un mutante que se acerca corriendo a ellos agarra a jalinstan de la camiseta pero tortutornado gira rapidamente y hace volar a el mutante Tortutornado: agarrate!! (agarra a jalinstan) hace 3 semanas que no usaba este modo (pasa a supremo!!) Tortutornado supremo!! los mutantes corren a tortutornado pero cuando se acercan a este les laznza viento helado y los congela pero otros mutantes siguen corriendo Tortutornado: valla...nunca se rrinden (viento de fuego) mutantes: (caen) jalinstan: todavia quedan muchos Tortutornado: eso es aun mas facil (les lanza sus pullas)(se mete en su caparazon) tortutornado comienza a girar dentro de su caparazon lanzando varias puas hacia los mutantes Jalinstan: (las pullas le quedan entre los pies y manos y una al lado de la cabeza) uff por poco Tortutornado: listo los mutantes que estaban en el hielo..rompen el hielo y siguen caminando luego los que resivieron las puas se levantan y se las sacan Tortutornado: o creo que no..jalinstan montate!! Jalinstan se monta encima de tortutornado y se van volando pero el Ultimatrix II hace que tortutornado supremo vuelva a su forma normal Tortutornado: no puede ser...el tiempo de el omnitrix se esta acabando Jalinstan: tiempo..tiene un temporizador? Tortutornado: si hablas de tiempo si....y con todos los cambios y la forma suprema creo que me quedan (se destransforma) 2 segundos!!! (choca contra la pared) Ben: eso dolio Jalinstan: (encima de ben) dimelo a mi mutantes: (rodean a ben y el otro hombre raro) asdadadsdads (que hacemos con ellos¿?) Ben: que dicen? Jalinstan: que hacemos con ellos Ben: por que no nos dejan ir? Mutantes: grggrgrgrgr (jajajaja) Ben: ahora? Jalinstan: se rien Ben: asi...soy muchos alienigenas y ustedes...son una sola especie que dicen ahora? Jalinstan: los hizistes enfurecer los mutantes se acercan a ellos lentamente pero ben mira un ollo en el techo y ve que el Omnitrix se habia cargado Ben: creo que seria genial...usar a Astrodactil en este momento (crashopper!!) crashopper?..no era lo que pensaba pero funcionara (agara a jalinstan)(salta) Archivo:Crashopper_UE_UE.png Crashopper atravieza el techo y ve una estatua de varios colores gigante Crashopper: que es esto? Jalinstan: es la estatua rival es como un puzzle existen varias partes de la 2da estatua en esta habitacion si las formas se habre un camino hacia la roca rival Crashopper: (ve una puerta habierta) creo que ya formaron la 2da estatua vamos (agarra a jalinstan)(salta) Crashopper salta y cae enfrente de la puerta y al entrar ve una habitacion llena de tumbas y a khyber en el centro de esa habitacion Crashopper: khyber!!.no que no avia entrado nadie? Jalinstan: e estado aqui 4 años..que quieres? Khyber: ho mi trofeo...que haces aqui tennyson? Crashopper: vine a patearte el trasero por lo que se ve Khyber: si lo que digas..veras estas tumbas estan llenas con los cuerpos de los creadores de este templo y atacaran a cualquiera que este adentro.....(agarra la roca rival) te derrotare me llevare tu cabeza y luego dejare que ellos terminen el trabajo Crashopper: en tus sueños!! (intenta saltar) panuncian sale de las sombras y salta encima de crashopper Crashopper: agg Khyber: tus ultimas palabras Crashopper: mira a la derecha Khyber: que? (voltea) un cohete le da a khyber mandandolo contra una pared luego el templo comienza a temblar Crashopper: que sucede? Jalinstan: no devi hacer eso el templo no resistio el golpe Khyber: (se levanta) me las pagaran..panuncian!! panuncian salta enfrente de khyber y khyber se monta luego pone la roca en el centro de la habitacion donde le pega la luz de el sol la roca lanza varios lasers a las tumbas y estas se comienzan a abrir y varios cuerpos salen de ellas Khyber: vamonos (panuncian salta hacia afuera) Crashopper: no te lo permitire (salta) Jalinstan: (ve los cuerpos) ee..hola..devo advertirles yo se kang fou afuera de el templo Crashopper: detente!! Khyber: ok...que aras ahora? Crashopper: aaaaaaa!! (salta hacia khyber) Khyber: (habre el nemetrix) ahora esta arreglado khyber saca de su bolsillo un fragmento de la roca rival y lo mete en el nemetrix luego silva y panuncian se transforma en...Mucilator y salta hacia crashopper Crashopper: (queda atrapado) que¿?...agg sueltame (cambia a Astrodactil) por fin el que quiero!! Astrodactil vuela alto y Mucilator cambia a tyranoppede luego se traga a Astrodactil Astrodactil: (cambia a Spiritual Energy) Alcen sus manos hermanos, hermanas que le voy a lanzar una genkidama..perdon se me quedo un rap en la cabeza que ara este alien? Khyber: un spiritalian?...buen especiment..pero todo alin tiene su depredador (silva) Mucilator cambia a spirit y comienza a absorver la energia de Spiritual energy Spiritual energy: agg..cuantos depredadores tiene esa cosa? Khyber: jeje tiene 12..entre ellos 5 de los depredadores humanos mas peligrosos...tiburon..ballena asesina Spiritual energy le dispara a khyber haciendo que no pueda terminar Spiritual energy:(se levanta)es hora de llevar esta pelea..a los cielos (Spirit y espiritual.E flotan hasta llegar al espacio) Spiritaul energy: esa roca le da todos mis poderes (pensando) Spiritual energy y espirit cuelan y chocan y forman una esfera que cambia de azul a blanca y comienza a lanzar lasers a todos lados luego sale electrizidad y decienden a gran velocidad pareciendose a un cometa directo hacia la tierra Khyber: agg...que? spiritual E y Espirit caen en el templo causando una explocion luego se ven y escuchan varios golpes Spiritual.E: (se acerca)(golpea el nemetrix) el nemetrix funciona con energia...yo soy energia (entra en el) Espirit: grrrrr (se hace mucilator)(luego tyranoppede)(luego slamworm)(y al final panuncian) Khyber: (se levanta) que sucede? Panuncian: grrrr (se hace una mutacion de tyranoppede y panuncian and slamworm Khyber: que? Panuncian: (vuelve a la normalidad) El nemetrix se hace verde y absorve el ADN de panuncian luego una luz morada rodea a panuncian Khyber: no!! (corre hacia panuncian) khyber desaparece en la luz al igual que panuncian luego la luz termina y se ve a ben destransformado Ben: ADN adquerido fucionando especiment de Omnitrix..Aoroboros encontrado El Ultimatrix II se hace morado y cambia a hacerse mas pequeño luego los ojos de ben se hacen normales y ve el nuevo Omnitrix Ben: genial Aororboros: Fucion completada Omnitrix/Nemetrix fucionado descargando formas depredativas liberando DNA/ADN de el Aoroboros salen Khyber y panuncian Ben: genial...espera Jalinstan Khyber: (se levanta) me las pagaras (algo lo golpea en la cabeza) Jalinstan: te dije que sabia kaong fo Ben: si lo que digas Aoroboros: formas depredativas descargadas...ADNS no catalogados an sido adqueridos Ben: (mira el aoroboros)(lo acciona) Ben mira muchos hologramas nuevos y se sorprende luego lo desactiva y llama a los plomeros Estacion de los plomeros... noche un villano etra a la habitacion de khyber y le hace una propuesta de que lo ayude y tendra el cuerpo de Ben Tennyson khyber acepta y se van Driba: bluckick escuchastes eso? Driba: (se lnza un gas) invaden la estacion de los plomeros Jalinstan: (se lanza un gas) terremoto!! Bluckick y driba se desmallan. Personajes Héroes *Ben *Abuelo Max *Rook *Jalinstan * Villanos *Khyber *panuncian *Ninjas *Mutantes * Secundarios *Bluckick *Driba * * * Aliens utilizados * * * * * Categoría:Episodios